


Window of Opportunity

by irisbleufic



Category: Toy Soldiers (1991)
Genre: Back to School, Boarding School, Canon Character of Color, M/M, Party, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/pseuds/irisbleufic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you turn half of Regis and some girls from public high school loose at the same party?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window of Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted to LJ in January of 2004.

Charlie Noble wasn't such a bad guy after all. Billy sat down on the front steps beside Joey and scanned the yard, squinting a little so he could see in the dusk. The music was a little too loud, but not loud enough to draw the cops, and fuck, it was danceable. Billy leaned back, one elbow on the step behind him, and took a long swig of the beer he'd pulled from one of the coolers. Probably Mr. Noble's favorite, or maybe his wife's—some fancy foreign shit, Belgian. _Not bad._ Bottle was getting low, he'd have to get another one pretty soon.

"We're toast if the neighbors catch on," Joey said under his breath, snatching the bottle out of Billy's hand. He sipped and made a face, quickly handing it back. "Now I remember why I don't like it."

Billy elbowed him, trying not to grin around another sip. "The beer or the party?"

"Fuck you. We just got here, man. The beer." Joey twisted the tangle of bracelets on his right wrist, glancing out at the growing crowd on the front lawn. At least a dozen girls had shown up—a few girlfriends from out of town, some locals looking for action. Short skirts, tight jeans, ironed-straight hair. Nobody had caught Billy's eye, but Joey seemed pretty intent. Billy nudged him again.

"She's not gonna put out," he said, waving the bottle at a girl with curly red hair at the edge of the driveway. Long, pale legs, ankle bracelets, barefoot. She glanced in their direction for a second, smiled, and swiveled her hips just a bit closer to Ricardo Montoya.

"For Ric, maybe," Joey said, swiping the bottle again. "I wasn't looking at her."

"Yeah, right, and you don't like the beer, either," Billy jibed, grabbing the bottle back a little harder than he'd intended. He winced as a splash of beer got on Joey's shirt. "Sorry."

"Thanks a lot," Joey muttered, scraping at it with his thumbnail. "I paid thirty bucks for this."

"I'm sure that'll impress her." Billy smirked and took a good look at Joey. Dark blue, close-fitting, sleeves that didn't quite reach his wrists. Some kind of silvery pattern stamped into it that faded in and out of the silk-screened pattern, almost like tie-dye. Joey didn't dress things up very often, but it kinda suited him. Drawn-on jeans as usual, but this pair even had a hole in it. Billy hooked his fingers into the few threads stretched tight across Joey's left knee and gave a hard tug. "Copycat."

Joey yanked the bottle away from Billy's lips, managing to get a few drops on Billy's sleeve. "You wish, asshole."

"Hey, go get your own," Billy said, brushing the droplets away before they soaked in.

Joey's eyes smoldered for a second, then flicked back toward Ric and the redhead. "My own beer or my own chick?" Joey asked, smirking against the lip of the beer bottle. "You want her."

"I do not," Billy said pointedly, taking the beer back more carefully this time. Joey hadn't even taken a drink. _All the more for me._ He polished the rest off in one swallow. Made his head spin.

"Easy, don't choke yourself." Joey put a hand on Billy's shoulder like he was going to slap Billy's back if he choked. Annoyed to concerned, quicker than zero to sixty.

"I'm fine," Billy coughed, dropping the bottle on the sidewalk. _Right._

Joey didn't let go of him till he stopped coughing. "You gonna be okay?"

Billy wiped his mouth and nodded deliberately. "Yeah."

Joey grinned and gave him a pat on the back. "Good. So, why don't you sit here and recover while _I_ go dance."

"Hey, wait—"

Joey was up and gone already, hands in his pockets, not quite swaggering. Billy kicked the empty bottle into the grass and stood up, watching Joey walk up to Ric as the song ended. He nodded politely to the girl, but it seemed like his business was with Ric. They stood there talking for a few seconds before Ric cracked up and caught Joey in a playful headlock. The girl was laughing hysterically. For a second, Billy felt a pang of—exclusion, frustration, he didn't know what. The guys had been pretty quick to accept him at the start of the semester, especially on Joey's word of having gotten to know him over the summer, but sometimes...yeah, just _sometimes_. Billy gritted his teeth and jogged over, catching the redhead lightly by the elbow. A slow song was starting. Wasn't that Phil Collins?

The girl looked kind of startled, but only for a second. She turned around and smiled at Billy—she had those clear braces, but her eyes were soft blue, and she really was sort of pretty. Over her shoulder, Ric was grinning and giving Billy a double thumbs-up, and Joey was... _jealous_. Billy had only known him for a few months, sure, but he knew him well enough to know most of his more intense looks. With night falling, his eyes were as dark as the girl's were clear.

Billy returned Joey's stare for a few seconds, then took the girl's hand and slid an arm around her waist. "May I?"

* * *

Fucking hell. It wasn't that Billy was getting a slow dance and he wasn't, it was just...Billy. Part asshole, part prankster, and one hell of a good friend. Except when he got like this—teasing Joey for no reason, all cocky and shit. Joey chewed his lip and stepped over to the sidelines with Ric, contemplating a wine cooler. He wasn't even buzzed yet, that had to be the problem.

"Hey, you okay?" Ric was still pretty sober, too.

Joey grinned and shook his head. "Yeah, I—"

"Next time, don't let Billy do that," Ric said in a sort of instructional tone, taking Joey by the arm and tilting his head toward Billy and the redhead ( _betcha anything she's only fourteen_ ). "If you see somebody you want, just grab her."

"I didn't," Joey insisted.

Ric laughed. "No _shit_."

"I didn't want her."

"Then find somebody you _do_ ," Ric said, letting go of Joey, "and don't stress about it."

"Okay," Joey said. He watched Ric walk over to the cooler and fish something out—looked like the same stuff Billy'd been drinking. Joey glanced back over at the dancing couples, and suddenly, a wine cooler seemed like an even better idea.

Billy was talking to the girl while they danced, wearing that easy smile of his, turning on the charm. Oh, he had it, all right; it worked on almost everybody, not just chicks. About the only person immune to it that Joey knew of was Parker, and even that took some doing. More than once he'd seen the dean trying pretty fucking hard not to crack up at Billy's latest stunt—while attempting to deal out discipline, no less. Joey bit the inside of his cheek and watched Billy draw the girl a little closer. Not cheek to cheek or anything, but pretty damn close. Joey turned around and decided it was _definitely_ time for a drink.

 _Beer and malt in the coolers, wine and mixers in the kitchen,_ Noble had told them. Joey went in the front door and pushed his way past a bunch of seniors trying to figure out who had smokes, and which brand, and who wanted to trade for what. After a couple of detours to investigate the layout of the house (den, living room, hall that probably turned back into bedrooms and bathroom), Joey realized that the noise at the back of the house was probably where he wanted to be. In fact, the sound of Snuffy and Hank arguing made him certain.

"You put in too much rum!" Snuffy shouted over what sounded like a blender.

"I did _not_ ," Hank insisted. "Besides, you're not even supposed to put rum _in_ this." Paper rustling, they must be following recipe.

Joey poked his head in the door. "Everything okay in here?"

"Yeah, the show's great," Phil said, shutting the refrigerator door and coming up with some orange juice. "Come on in."

"Shut up," Snuffy said, hitting the blender's _off_ switch. "Courtesy of Hank, we have fucked-up daiquiris."

"You can make daiquiris with rum," Joey said, stepping into the kitchen.

"Oh, okay, know-it-all," Snuffy said, grabbing a glass and carelessly flipping the lid off the pitcher. " _You_ try it." He poured half a glass of the stuff. 

Joey shrugged and took the glass, sniffed it. Pineapple. That would explain the can opener sitting on the counter. Joey took a swallow and closed his eyes, hesitating for effect. Snuffy was such an ass sometimes, even worse than Billy. He deserved it.

"Well?" Phil said. He was leaning on the counter, looking like he was having the time of his life. Probably wanted to know where the vodka was, the way he was cradling the orange juice carton.

Joey opened his eyes and licked his lips. "Not bad, Hank."

"Blow me," Snuffy muttered, shoving the pitcher at Hank. "You made it, you serve it."

"Nuh-uh, no _way_ ," Hank said, shoving it back at him. "Loser pours all."

"You _asshole_ —"

"Jesus _Christ_ , you guys!" Joey backpedaled as fast as he could, almost spilling his own glass. The contents of the pitcher splashed across the floor, just missing Joey's shoes. 

"What a waste," Phil snickered, grabbing the paper towels off the rack and tossing it at them. "Have fun, I'm gonna raid the bar."

"Where are the wine coolers?" Joey asked.

"Fridge," Phil said. "They were in the freezer a while ago, but Noble took 'em out."

"Thanks," Joey said. He opened the fridge and looked around. Little silver drink-box thingies on the bottom shelf, fun. _Better than nothing, I guess._ Joey picked lemon and left the kitchen, ignoring Snuffy's plea for more towels.

Joey took another peek into the den on his way out, lingering this time. Phil and a couple of the seniors that Joey had passed on the way in were poking around the bar. It looked pretty well stocked, even from across the room. Phil was pouring vodka right into the orange juice carton, and the seniors were checking the other hard liquor off as they found it. Scotch, whiskey, port—Bombay Sapphire, what the fuck _was_ that stuff? Joey smiled at nothing in particular and sipped on his wine cooler. He turned to leave, but Phil spotted him.

"Hey, how is that thing?" Phil asked while he held the carton shut tight and shook it.

"It's no _limoncello_ , but it'll do." The only thing about his dad that Joey ever missed was the way he made the tart, frozen Italian favorite.

"You're fucking spoiled," Phil said, grinning. He stopped shaking the carton and opened it, raising it in Joey's general direction. "Cheers."

Joey raised his wine cooler, then thought better of it. "You're not gonna drink all of that, are you?"

Phil shrugged and stared into the carton. "It was less than half full of juice."

"How full is it now?"

"About half."

"Whatever," Joey said warily, raising his wine cooler again. "To...uh, Noble."

"And his fucking clueless parents," Phil added, taking a big swallow of the concoction. Joey half expected him to choke, but he didn't. Didn't even make a face. _Phil the boozer, who knew?_ Joey took a slurping sip of his wine cooler.

"What about my parents?" Charlie asked out of nowhere, walking right past Joey and into the room with a girl close behind him. She was short and hazel-eyed, had a strong family resemblance to Charlie. Sharp features, dark hair cropped short. Joey could tell by the look on Phil's face that he possibly thought she was cute. Actually, she was.

"They're the best," Phil informed Charlie, hastily setting the carton down on the bar.

"What the hell's in there, Donoghue?" Charlie asked, sounding kind of amused. He walked over to the bar to investigate, but the girl hung back at the door, not too far from Joey. She gave him a nod of acknowledgement, half smiling.

"Vodka," Phil said. "What else?"

Charlie nodded approval and took a glass down from the rack, pouring himself about half of what was left. "Don't mind if I do. And for your information, my parents don't give a shit."

"Aunt Carol's a lush," the girl said under her breath so only Joey could hear. 

"Oh, yeah, that's Jessica," Charlie said, waving his glass at the girl. "My cousin. She's at McGregor High on the other side of town."

"He says it like it's a curse," Jessica informed Joey, "but I'm the real reason that he managed to get most of those girls to show up." She winked and met her cousin's eyes. "Admit it, Chuckie-boy," she taunted. "Regis _needs_ me."

"No way they'll ever let you in," Charlie said right after another sip of his drink, "unless you've got a dick."

Jessica waved her hand at him, totally unfazed. "I'll just borrow yours. Sure isn't getting much use."

Phil busted up laughing and snorted orange juice all over the bar. Joey pursed his lips and stared at the floor, trying desperately not to lose it. Phil was howling over the stinging in his nose.

"Speaking of which," Charlie said, calmly flipping Jessica off, "let Billy know that my older brother's room is free for use. Very end of the hall, caddy-corner to the bathroom."

It took Joey a couple of seconds to realize that Charlie was talking to him. "What?"

"Chuck told me the guy Suzanne's dancing with is your best friend," Jessica explained, loud enough for the other two to hear. The seniors were doing shots, ignoring them. "Suzanne is mine."

"Oh," Joey said. Fucking _hell_.

Jessica took a step closer, then glanced over at Charlie. He was fishing around under the bar for napkins while Phil pinched his nose and winced. She met Joey's eyes again. "Don't worry," she said, voice low and reassuring. "Suzanne's taken."

"I..."

"Nice meeting you," Jessica said, inviting herself to a handshake before turning to leave. Halfway up the hall, she stopped and looked back over her shoulder. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Joey." _What the fuck?_

"See you around, Joey." Jessica winked again and walked out the front door.

Joey stared after her, wondering how on earth a complete fucking stranger could _know_ —

"Good ol' Jess," Charlie said, tone loud and sarcastic, slurring a little. "My cousin the dyke."

"Get out of here," Phil said. Joey wasn't sure if Phil sounded crushed because his carton was empty or because...

"Oh, yeah. She's fun to tease. Her fucking girlfriend likes to dance with guys who've got good rhythm. Jess sucks at it."

"I'll catch you guys later," Joey said hastily. He turned for the door before either of them could say anything, chewing on his straw. If what Charlie said was true, that would definitely explain...

Joey blinked as he stepped onto the porch. It had gotten pretty dark, and someone had lit lanterns along the driveway. The garage lamps finished everything off in a foggy orange glow. Joey stepped up to the porch railing and leaned on it, trying to find Billy in the crowd. _Dancing Queen_ was blaring from the speakers of Charlie's stereo system now, and just about everybody was dancing on the lawn, except for a few guys sitting around in circles on the grass smoking or drinking (or both). Somebody must've had a little too much fun with a box of condoms—in addition to the bottles lying strewn in the grass, there were a bunch of torn foil wrappers. Joey didn't find the condoms themselves until he spotted Suzanne's red hair down by the Nobles' mailbox. Jessica was with her, and they were admiring the decorating job that someone had done on one of the shrubs lining the driveway. _I bet Billy wishes he'd thought of that._ If it _had_ been Billy, Joey would've been in on it.

Joey searched the crowd again, finally catching sight of Billy. He was dancing with—well, not _with_ Ric and Hank, but in the same general cluster of people. A daring blonde in a short skirt gyrated wildly at the center of the circle, drawing cheers from everybody else (not from Billy, Joey noticed; he was talking to Ric, moving easily to the beat himself). Joey closed his eyes and sucked down the last of his wine cooler, wondering if that's what it really took to get noticed—show a bunch of skin and act like a fucking idiot. To be fair, though, the girl _could_ dance.

Joey sighed and set his empty cooler aside on the railing. It wasn't like he expected everyone to read him instantly, but he was pretty sure that the right kind of person _could_ , if they cared to. Jessica was proof of that, but what was the use? She was a girl, not interested, and _not Billy_. And if Billy didn't have his eyes open, then Joey was out of luck. He straightened up and walked down the stairs, at least hoping for a better song.

Besides, Billy was the only guy who had looked at him all evening.

* * *

"You're sure you haven't seen Joey?" Billy raked his fingers through his hair, trying to catch his breath. He didn't especially like that song, but it was catchy if mostly everybody else seemed to. Glad it was over.

"Not for half an hour or so," Ric said. "I left him standing all by his lonesome back when you stole his dance."

"Oh, for crying out loud," Billy said. "If Joey had wanted to dance with her, I'm pretty sure he would've grabbed her before I got there. He had an excellent head-start."

"Suzanne," Ric said. "Nice girl."

"She's Noble's cousin's friend, did you know that?"

Ric looked perplexed. "Noble has a cousin?"

Billy nodded. "Over there."

Ric squinted toward the mailbox. "Where did all the condoms come from?"

"Don't know, but I wish I'd thought of that."

"There ain't nobody getting _any_ ass around here," Hank said matter-of-factly, polishing his glasses on his shirt. "Where the hell's Snuffy?"

"Sulking over there."

Billy looked up, startled. "Joey, where the hell were _you?_ "

Joey shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets, walking up to them as the circle broke. "In the house watching Snuffy and Hank make a mudslide."

"It was fucking margaritas," Hank insisted, "until stoner over there decided—"

"Is there any left? I want one," Ric said hopefully.

"Nope," Joey said. "Unless you want to lick it off the floor."

"Gross," Billy said, but he didn't really want to hear about Hank and Snuffy brawling in the kitchen. Joey was looking at him, eyes kind of dull and worn-out. Something else must've happened in the house. Those two usually amused the hell out of Joey.

"Phil's getting smashed with Noble," Joey continued. "We'll have to carry him and Snuffy home."

"Thank fucking God for negligent locals," Billy said. 

The next song was starting, something slow—that Irish chick Joey listened to sometimes, he recognized her voice. Billy watched Hank walk over toward where Snuffy was smoking up with the seniors, then noticed that Ric had the Dancing Queen herself by the hand. Jesus, that was fast. Billy turned back to Joey and shrugged, offering him a smile. Felt kind of tired himself.

"Gonna ask somebody to dance?" _Yeah, that's really going to cheer him up after what you did, asshole._

"Nah," Joey said, backing away like he meant to cling to the sidelines again. "You?"

Billy followed him and shrugged. "Not really."

Joey laughed unexpectedly. "Not really? How do you do that?"

Billy bit his tongue. Gah, stupid—Ric was right, he'd really fucked up. Joey was mad at him, wasn't gonna let him forget it for the rest of the night. "I don't know," Billy said, wishing he could think of something to make Joey laugh. He caught a flash of red and noticed that Suzanne had Noble's cousin by both hands, trying to pull her onto the dance floor. "Um, like that," he said, pointing at the girls."

Joey's eyes lit up a little. "Yeah?"

Billy felt his guilt lift. "Yeah," he said, grabbing Joey's hands before he had the chance to react. _Smile, dammit. You don't know how much I need to see you smile._ "Like that. C'mon."

Joey's eyes widened some more, shifting from hopeful to uncertain. "Asshole," he muttered, resisting like Noble's cousin had done, only now she was on the ground giggling hysterically because Suzanne was tickling her and... "Billy?"

Billy's attention snapped back to Joey. He tightened his hold on Joey's hands and tugged again, taking advantage of Joey's lowered guard. Billy managed to pull him in close, only they were pretty much on the sidelines and everyone else was too busy dancing or too drunk to care. Hell, maybe he was almost drunk, too, he'd had another beer on top of the one Joey kept nicking from him. The last song had left him dizzy, and he couldn't think of anything but Joey, and now he had Joey right there, so close he could see that Joey's eyes didn't look tired anymore. Joey breathed out sharply, and Billy smelled lemon.

"Wine cooler?" Billy asked. "Any good?" _Except I'm standing here with my fucking arms around you and my brain's short circuiting, so I don't blame you if you don't understand a single word._

"Yeah," Joey said softly, finally looking up at Billy. "Good."

Billy ducked his head without thinking, sliding his arm tighter around Joey's waist. Joey's shoulder was a blur of blue and silver, only his collar breaking the pattern, then his skin, pale and familiar. "You, um, want to dance, only not really?"

Joey laughed, but the sound was choked, almost like it would've turned into a sob. "Sure, whatever."

Billy wasn't sure how he knew the words to this song, but he did. They kept filtering into his head as they moved, slow and trance-like, even the parts that weren't _nothing compares to you._ They weren't looking at each other, but Billy could feel Joey's breath on his neck, could still smell the lemon and imagine the cold on...on his tongue. Billy swallowed the thought and felt like running off to the kitchen that instant, except Joey was holding onto him tighter than before, and another couple brushed past them unexpectedly, flash of coppery hair and an unfamiliar voice.

"Way to go, Joey."

Joey let go of Billy instantly, staggering backwards. Billy turned around and saw Suzanne. Her back was to him, and the girl holding onto her was flashing Joey a thumbs-up through the tumble of Suzanne's hair. It was all too surreal to mean anything, so he just looked back at Joey, who was looking at the ground. "You know Noble's cousin?" Billy managed.

"Yeah, I met her in the house." Joey looked up, taking a deep breath. "I need a breather. Too much smoke."

"Sure," Billy said. He stood and watched Joey walk off in the direction of the house without so much as a backward glance.

* * *

Joey walked until he felt like he could breathe again, stopping just shy of a high wooden fence. A weeded-out garden lay to his left, just behind the garage, its duty done for the season. Joey looked to his right and saw that he was more or less in the backyard. The Nobles had a small patio that opened into the kitchen via a set of French doors, and beyond that, toward the far corner of the house, a waist-high window that glowed with faint light. It was open, and the evening breeze teased at the curtains, billowing them in and out.

 _Good, I can think here._ Joey walked over to the patio and sat down on one of the lawn chairs. He leaned forward heavily, head in hands, rubbing his eyes. Unless Billy was still fucking with him—which it really, _really_ didn't seem like, not anymore—then Billy had, as far as Joey could tell, just made a pass at him. Joey closed his eyes and doubled over, burying his face in his arms. Wasn't that exactly what he wanted?

Joey sat up and stared at the stars. Clear and distant, just like Ric's words. _Then find somebody you_ do, _and don't stress about it._ Fuck, that was easier said than done. Joey got up and paced across the flagstones. Sure, he was thrilled that Billy was interested after all. It was just...he hadn't...

"I didn't mean to scare you."

Billy's voice didn't startle him, not this time. Low and apologetic, familiar—the tone that Billy used when his cleverness finally failed him and he looked to Joey for answers. Joey waited till the rustle of Billy's shoes in the grass became soft footsteps on flagstone to face him. This kind of thing didn't happen very often, and Joey couldn't afford to rush it.

"Kind of took me by surprise, that's for sure," Joey admitted, offering a tentative smile. Billy was standing there with two bottles in his hands. A beer and something Joey couldn't identify.

"Here," Billy said, closing the distance between them and holding the strange bottle out to Joey. "It's supposed to be berry-flavored."

Joey accepted the bottle and twisted the cap off. A peace offering. Smelled like beer and fruit all at once, sharp and sweet as he breathed it in. "Thanks," he said, clinking his bottle against Billy's before taking a sip. _Not bad at all._

"Good?" Billy asked, sounding anxious. He hadn't taken a sip of his beer.

"Yes," Joey said truthfully. "I like it."

Billy smiled, apparently relieved, and took a swig of his beer. The song was almost over, so far away now, and Joey couldn't help but listen to the wind as it ruffled Billy's hair. Silence made him look incredibly vulnerable.

"I shouldn't have done that," Joey said, swilling his drink around. "It's not like she cared. I don't think anybody fucking cared. Billy, I—"

"You cared," Billy said firmly, leaning to set his beer down on one of the lawn chairs. "I didn't respect that."

Joey shook his head firmly and set his own drink down. He stuck his hands in his pockets, hoping Billy hadn't noticed them shaking. "No, that's not it," he said, taking another breath to steady himself, meeting Billy's eyes. "I wanted—" Joey swallowed "—those girls, they're lucky, they can get away with—"

Billy touched his face, brushing Joey's cheekbone, cradling his jaw like fragile glass. In comparison to the wind, the touch burned. "You wanted this?" Billy's voice wavered.

Joey's throat constricted. "Yes," he whispered with difficulty, closing his eyes as he turned into the touch, "I fucking _want_..." His lips brushed the heel of Billy's palm.

"What do you want, Joey?" Billy's voice was calm and gentle again. He caressed Joey's cheek so lightly that it might've been no more than a tremor in his fingers. Billy's eyes held him, open and trusting— _asking_ for trust.

"You, genius," Joey said, laughter welling up in him unexpectedly. "This. Everything."

Billy tilted his head and bit his lip, fighting his own laughter so hard that it gleamed in his eyes. "I don't know," he said gravely, trailing his fingers from Joey's cheek down to the curve of his neck. "That's a pretty tall order."

Joey shivered and caught Billy's face in his hands. "Not for Billy Tepper it isn't."

Billy's grin broke loose with the force of a whirlwind. Billy slid his arms around Joey, tugging them in hip to hip. Billy closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Joey's, shaking his head like he meant to say something, but he laughed instead. Joey tilted Billy's chin up, hands trembling, because _dammit_ , if they were both too shy to...

"Asshole!" Joey laughed breathlessly as his lips collided with Billy's cheek instead of his mouth. Billy had turned his head and kissed Joey's wrist.

Billy raised both hands in surrender. "Hey, I never said I was any good at this!"

"Shut up," Joey murmured, kissing Billy's cheek again, fascinated by the way Billy shivered when he nuzzled him there. "If you don't keep still this time, I'm gonn— _mmm._ "

Billy was kissing him, honest to God kissing him. Lips parted softly against Joey's, tongue warm and wet along his lower lip. _Fuck, he's asking me again!_

"Godammit," Joey mumbled, laughing when he got a mouthful of Billy's teeth. "I _said_..."

"I know," Billy murmured, experimentally nibbling Joey's chin, "but—"

Joey cut him off firmly, tilting his head so their teeth wouldn't clash again. Billy darted his tongue slowly along Billy's lower lip again, then delved deeper. Joey's reeled blank as Billy's hand came up behind his head, fingers combing carelessly through his hair. Joey trembled and let his hands drift down to Billy's collarbone, tasting Billy hungrily. Billy's right hand came up and blindly grasped Joey's left, twining their fingers awkwardly against his chest.

"Can't," Billy gasped between kisses, his left hand moving restlessly from Joey's hair down to his nape and back up again, "breathe."

"Don't care," Joey murmured, breaking away just long enough to let them untangle and embrace again, Billy's arms around Joey's middle and Joey's around Billy's neck.

Billy abruptly turned his face away, eyes closed, breathing hard. "God, you feel good." Billy slid one hand down to the small of Joey's back and tugged him in even tighter.

"You too," Joey managed. He was so hard his whole body ached with it. Little wonder Billy was having trouble looking him in the eye—his hard-on pressed into Joey's hip, no way of hiding it. Joey ran his fingers through Billy's hair, letting his head drop to Billy's shoulder. _Think, dammit._

Billy nuzzled Joey's ear, breath hot and shaky. "The fence," he whispered. "I'm pretty sure I can hold you up, if you want."

Joey smothered his moan against Billy's shoulder. If Billy said one more thing like that, he'd come in his jeans. "No," Joey said, opening his eyes wide. _The window!_

Billy ran his fingers up and down Joey's back patiently, and Joey could feel him smiling. "Fuck, do I know," he said quietly. "I'm—"

"Can you walk?" Joey blurted. He let go of Billy before it was too late, taking a step backwards. He grinned nervously. "I'm pretty sure that window over there leads to an empty bedroom. Noble said his brother's room is...um, free."

Billy glanced over at the house and raked his fingers through his hair, so flushed that Joey thought he might pass out. "You serious?"

"Yeah," Joey admitted. "When you were dancing with Suzanne, he told me to tell you."

Billy covered his face with one hand, shaking his head. "I don't fucking believe this."

Joey grabbed Billy's wrists and tugged him toward the window. "I'm serious."

Billy nodded at him, looking kind of dizzy. "Yeah, I know you are."

Joey leaned in and gave him an exasperated kiss. "I'm going," he said, letting go of Billy's hands. God, it was fucking _torture_ , but he managed to climb through the window—almost. He tripped and landed on the floor, but not hard enough to bruise anything.

Billy was right behind him, wincing as he straddled the windowsill, climbing inside. "This thing had better lock," he said, slamming the window shut.

Joey got to his feet and pointed to the mechanism. "Yeah, it does."

Billy tested it. “Door?”

Joey glanced across the room. “Lock thingie is…um, vertical.”

"Excellent. Somebody must’ve used the window as an escape route." Billy snapped the lever into place and closed the curtains. He turned and took Joey's hand, leading him over to the bed. Gentle, unhurried. Joey drew Billy's hand up to his lips and kissed it. _I don't know what to do, but I trust you._

They didn't even bother to flip the covers. Joey sat down beside Billy and ran his fingers over the comforter, feeling painfully exposed even though they hadn't taken any clothes off. Yet.

"Don't worry about anything," Billy whispered, kissing Joey's neck softly. "Dries and brushes away, just like sheets."

Joey nodded and turned his head. Billy met him with a slow, fierce kiss, tasting Joey like he might never get the chance again. After a couple of seconds it was uncomfortable, they couldn't hold each other like that—Joey crawled away and settled against the pillows, much to Billy's mock indignation. He followed and settled down beside Joey, running his fingers from Joey's chest down to his hip. Billy caught the hem of Joey's shirt and glanced up at him, same silent expression. Asking, always asking.

Joey took his hand and slid it up and under, lifting his head for another kiss. No more words, not now. Wasn't going to last very long anyway, not with the way Billy was breathing and Joey couldn't keep from shaking. Billy ran his fingers over Joey's chest and belly until he couldn't stand it anymore. He clutched Billy's shoulders hard, letting his head fall back against the pillows as Billy slowly unfastened his jeans. Any second, oh _fuck_. Billy kissed him, with both eyes open—briefer, softer ones now, watching. Couldn't keep his eyes open, not with Billy running his fingers over his stomach like that, slipping them into his loosened jeans.

Joey gasped and turned his face against the pillow. Billy was scarcely touching him, fingers stroking Joey's cock lightly through his boxers. With a helpless shudder , he gritted his teeth and let go. " _Billy!_ "

Joey was nestled against Billy's chest when his head cleared, gasping for breath. Billy kissed Joey's forehead and carefully drew his hand away, wrapping both arms around him.

"You..." Joey still couldn't breathe. Too boneless to move.

“No rush,” Billy said softly, brushing another kiss against Joey’s temple. “I could watch you do that all night.” Even softer still.

Joey found his fingers—hey, not too far from where they should be, his arm draped over Billy’s side—and slid them over the curve of Billy’s hip, tugging at one of his belt loops. “I don’t get to watch you? No fair.” Tongue worked again, too. That meant he could…

Billy moaned against Joey’s mouth, one hand sliding up to cover Joey’s. “You don’t...”

“I want to, remember?” Joey reminded him, sliding his hand up a little, finding Billy’s stomach under his shirt. Hot under his touch, practically burning up.

Billy’s breath caught. “Right…”

Joey ignored how sleepy he felt, but he let his eyes drift shut over another kiss. He slid his hand low again, catching the button of Billy’s jeans. Stupid thing, took too long, and Billy was gasping and moving like he couldn’t— _shit_. The button finally gave, and the zipper, piece of cake, and— _there_. Billy’s cock had pushed out through his boxers, soft heated skin under Joey’s fingers way sooner than he’d expected. Billy broke the kiss with a whimper, but Joey didn’t blink, just held him there and closed his fingers tight. Billy breathed harshly against Joey’s cheek, eyes closed. Trembling all over.

Joey loosened his grip, stroked him slowly. “If you want to move…” He wanted to kiss Billy again, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. Gorgeous like that, eyes closed and lips parted, soft sounds and Joey’s name and…wow, hard for him to keep quiet, wasn’t it?

“ _Joey_ …” Choked, like he would’ve shouted it.

Joey tightened his arm around Billy and ignored the sticky mess on his hand, not like he hadn’t been expecting it. _God._ Joey nuzzled Billy’s hair, letting him hide his face against the pillow. _It’s okay. More than okay. Want to watch you all night, too._ Joey didn’t say it, though. Enough to just hold Billy like that. He already knew.

“Can we get out of these stupid clothes?” Muffled, barely understandable.

“Fuck, yes,” Joey said. “But, um…let go of me first?”

* * *

Billy let Joey doze, partly because they were so tangled that any movement would wake him. He ran his fingers down Joey’s back for what seemed like the hundredth time, marveling. Sex, but not just _any_ sex. Sex with _Joey_. At Noble’s house. Fucking insane, he wouldn’t have believed himself if he’d thought it up. Joey stirred a little in his sleep, nuzzling closer into the crook of Billy’s neck. His breath on Billy’s collarbone tickled, sending warm shivers through Billy. _Are you awake now? Can I touch you some more?_ He couldn’t help it; Joey’s skin was fascinating.

“ _Excuse_ me,” Joey mumbled, yawning.

Billy stroked down to the back of Joey’s thigh again, squeezing lightly. “Can I help it if you’re giving me an open invitation here?”

Joey reached back and gave a halfhearted swat at Billy’s hand. “Yes.” Didn’t sound like he meant it, just let his hand flop back and _mmmm_ ed against Billy’s neck.

Billy picked Joey’s hand up and set it on his own shoulder, running his fingers over Joey’s. “Somebody’s enjoying this.”

“Somebody needs to shut the fuck up and enjoy this, too.”

Billy wiggled closer and tugged Joey’s thigh up tighter against his hip. “You’re obviously not paying attention.”

“Obviously,” Joey said, lifting his head for a kiss. If that went on for too long…

It did. Slow and thoughtful at first, then eager, almost desperate. _God, Joey._ Billy pressed him onto his back without thinking, wondering how the fuck he’d managed to survive four fucking months at Regis without this, with Joey sleeping right above him every night and walking beside him every day. Smiling with the mouth Billy was kissing, drawing with the hands clutching fiercely at Billy’s hips. _Joey, Joey, Joey…_

“Easy,” Joey panted in his ear. “I’m almost…”

“Yeah,” Billy gasped, “not too much—”

“Jesus, _Billy!_ ” Joey stiffened under him, fingernails digging into Billy’s skin. 

Billy blinked hazily, watching the changes flicker over Joey’s face. Not like the first time, biting his lip as hard as he was holding onto Billy, almost like it hurt. “Easy yourself,” Billy whispered against his mouth, maybe a kiss would get him to stop doing that. “Oh, Joey, just keep…”

Doing that, being there, whatever. Billy closed his eyes and muffled his shout in the pillow, a few last hard thrusts against Joey and _damn_ if they didn’t have the music up so loud out there he could’ve sworn—

Joey froze under him, still breathing hard. “Somebody’s knocking.”

Billy slumped, heart hammering. “Yeah, I think somebody is. Good timing, huh?”

“Not funny,” Joey hissed, shoving the heels of his hands into Billy’s hips. “We’re gonna get caught.”

Billy caught Joey’s wrists and kissed him hard, rolling to one side so he wasn’t crushing Joey anymore. “Shhh,” Billy whispered. “Get up and get dressed.”

Joey looked at him like he was crazy. “We’re a mess.”

“Kleenex over on the dresser.”

“Oh, right.” Joey did as he was told, wobbling a bit on the way. Billy propped himself up on his elbow, watching. Jesus, couldn’t whoever-it-was go the fuck away?

Joey brought the Kleenexes over and tossed them down on the bed for Billy, throwing a wadded-up bunch into the trash next to the nightstand. “What now?” The knock wasn’t as frequent, but it was definitely impatient.

“Get dressed,” Billy repeated, “and get the fuck out the window. I’ll handle this.” He mopped at himself with a bunch of tissues, grimacing. Twice the mess, no way around it.

Joey’s eyes didn’t leave him for a second as he pulled clumsily into his clothes. “What’re you gonna say?” he asked, hesitating next to the bed. He left his shoes untied.

Billy stood up and hugged him, pressing a kiss against Joey’s neck. “Don’t worry. I’ll find you in ten minutes.”

Joey caught Billy’s face in his hands and kissed him hard. “This is fucking crazy.”

“No shit.” Billy wiped his boxers off as well as he could and pulled into them.

Joey bent down and scooped up his jeans. “Ten minutes.”

“We’ll walk back to Regis, how ’bout that?”

Joey hesitated next to the windowsill, then smiled tentatively. 

Billy buttoned his jeans, giving Joey an uncertain look. “Only if you want—”

“You bet.” Joey climbed out the window, and Billy heard him stumble and curse softly before running.

 _Showtime._ Billy yanked his shirt on and shoved his feet into his shoes, tying them sloppily. Not like the knocker would be paying attention to his feet. Billy ran his fingers through his hair and walked over to the door. The lock popped open smoothly when he turned the knob. 

Ric took a step backwards, hand over his chest. “Jesus, scared me.”

“What, you didn’t think the door would actually open?”

“I was looking for the bathroo—the _fuck_?” Ric looked over Billy’s shoulder. Billy saw Ric’s confusion intensify as he noticed the open window.

“It’s the next door over,” Billy said, pointing.

Ric looked at him funny. “It’s been locked for the last ten minutes, too.”

Billy shrugged and pushed past him, walking down the hall. “You do what you’ve gotta do.”


End file.
